Make Me Sin
by astridt244
Summary: For an Edward Contest that I did not get a chance to enter... Summary: He wanted her. Craved her. Desired her. So... he took her.
1. Chapter 1

Written for a Contest.

Came up short on the word count. I'm taking a huge risk posting it regardless.

_Warnings: There is no Bella. Darkward. And this may or may not be a two-shot. _

**Pairing:** Edward/Jessica

**Timeline:** Pre-Twilight

**Summary:** He wanted her. Craved her. Desired her. So... he took her.

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Make Me Sin**

* * *

Edward hid amongst the mass of trees, staring at the white house across the street. He patiently waited for the older woman to escape while her daughter slept.

...

Esme decided it was time to uproot the family back to Forks. _Her favorite home_. Edward detested it here. His only form of entertainment was to leave the mansion late at night and riffle through every human's thoughts. The purpose was to familiarize himself with every human living in Forks.

He misjudged the enticement of one of those minds.

It was the first day of his freshman year, _again_. He dared not count how many times he repeated high school. But alas, it was a necessary act to continue. Now, they could live here for the next five years before they had to relocate once again.

He was bored. Annoyed with the persistent demand to portray the mirror image of humanity; his face masked with a permanent, angry scowl... until he heard _her_.

Such a lewd girl. Every mental image involved him in a sexual position. Controlling her. Taking anything and everything from her. The sound of her voice in his mind caused him to shiver; his interest peaked to new heights.

She was a savory, petite thing - ivory skin, long bouncing, brown curls flowed down her back, with piercing blue eyes. Her scent teased him like none other. _Peaches and vanilla._

The curve of her jean-covered hips swayed deliciously. A purr vibrated in his chest when she sashayed past him. Her accidental touch electrified him with intense lust. Perhaps, this brief inquisitiveness was due to her feigned innocence. He knew what truly lie in her mind; those depraved, erotic fantasies he indulged in voyeuring made his desire for the girl soar immeasurably.

* * *

Days crawled into weeks.

The coven did not notice the subtle differences in his demeanor. Alice's subjective visions posed no threat. He was the loner of the group. Deceiving became effortless.

On one day, the most abstract vampire he'd ever known cornered him. Sniffing his aura and narrowing her eyes, "You are hiding something."

"Nosiness is unbecoming of a lady, Rosalie. Surely you do not expect me to pour out the contents of my dead heart?"

Her lips pulled back into a snarl, "There are those in this house who know better than to underestimate you."

He chuckled darkly and side stepped away from her. "Careful, dear sister. Curiosity killed the cat," he winked at her.

Later that evening, as he stared at the vehicle with Mike fumbling against the enchantress, he allowed his anger to flow freely. Jasper's ability was troublesome when he felt something other than boredom.

This… _inquisitiveness_ was nothing. It would diminish soon. He was sure of it.

Jessica's thoughts turned to him. Her latest fantasy of them together made him harden. The Newton boy struggled in the cramped space, cursing and apologizing every few seconds. The girl's sigh, mistaken for a pleasurable sound, encouraged the boy onward…

A tightening sensation on his ribs confined his retreat into the shadows. The feeling went ignored. Soon, he would understand, need is a powerful thing.

…

Weeks merged to months.

His obsession did not abate.

The cloudy, humid pre-summer heat gave her the excuse to wear scandalous clothing. She boldly flirted and teased him. He disguised his attraction with indifference. The loathing Jasper confused as an emotion toward the girl was truly for the coven. An empath and a seer settled in beside him during classes proved to be irritating. He could not look at the human as he wished to. Nor could he breathe in her delicate perfume.

_Oh, how he wanted this girl._

Craved the flavor of her flesh and the vital sanguine liquid pumping through her veins. He restrained the insatiable beast within. The part of him that simmered underneath, desperate for the luscious human he watched from afar.

Edward perfected the art of waiting. Attention to detail and meticulous planning provided guarantees for evading his siblings.

…

The girl's mother abandoned their haven in the evening, chasing the illusion of comfort with older, _married _males in town. A lazy smirk graced Edward's face as he relived each embarrassment the older woman suffered nightly.

Yet, she never failed to return to those who used her. Fickle, obscenely uncaring humans.

He'd given up hope of the older woman giving her daughter worthy advice. The most meaningful words were tossed with a box of condoms, _"Don't get pregnant, and don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

She then drove down the road to the Crowley residence.

…

Edward tilted his head to the side and listened to the girl's heart. Slow, steady, _tantalizing_. His longing for her infected him, poisoning the mastery of his hunger. The thought of feeling her warmth, of drinking her hot blood sent him into a near frenzy.

The street light flickered, giving him enough camouflage to rush across the gravel road. He glanced at the neighboring house, ensuring the occupant was deep in their slumber. With a flick of his wrist, he broke the handle on the front door and stepped inside Jessica's home.

With the ease of a predator, he slithered his way to the back bedroom... _her _sanctuary. The closer he crept the more potent her scent, surrounding his senses, chipping away at any lingering reservations he may have carried in the back of his mind.

* * *

There she lay - imperfect, beautiful, wanton little human. He stood beside her bed, gazing at those maddening curves. She dreamed of darkness, crimson eyes, and dominance. He yearned to touch her; his index finger trailed over her flimsy shirt all the way down to her barely covered sex. Gooseflesh erupted along the cold sensation he left behind. Her plump lips parted, making way for a throaty moan.

Those hypnotic, sapphire eyes fluttered open, her brow scrunched in recognition. "Edward? What are you-"

He covered her teasing lips with his cool hand. "_Shhh..._"

Her arousal increased as he inched closer. He easily saw the middle of her panties dampen. He leaned in to her neck, chilled lips hovering over her ear, "_I've been watching you._"

Her heartbeat accelerated, forcing the artery to pulsate under his mouth.

He did not want to speak. There was nothing left to say. The only coherent sentences violently repeating in his mind were to touch, to taste, and to take.

Reaching down, he unbuckled his belt. The noise startled his lascivious human. He removed his hand from her lush mouth, grabbed her wrists and pulled them back toward the headboard, urging her back to arch.

A baritone growl burst from him. Her legs parted, silently pleading what she dared not verbalize. She was insecure, nervous of speaking desires that would not appeal to him. Gusts of his candied breath caressed her naked breasts under the sheer camisole. He swiftly ripped the satin string of her panties.

His nails tore at her shirt, the façade effectively forgotten. She gasped at the feel of his icy hands as they lifted her bottom, her legs settled on his shoulders. She was lost; drunk on the rapture of Edward.

He pressed his nose against her and inhaled the heavenly, musky aroma. He snaked his tongue out and traced her soft pink folds. She jerked in his grip; the sudden wintry temperature surprised her. However, his languid stroking accelerated, obliterating her rationality.

He groaned at the nectarous juices swirling on his taste buds. A slow moving, electric tingle rolled up her spine. Her legs shuddered with every sweep his wicked tongue made over her clit. Her continuous moaning was the sweetest melody he'd ever listened to. Her quickened breath and thoughts - _yes, there, please_ - let him know she was close to her orgasm. He suckled at the rosy, sensitive nub and tightened his grasp on her waist.

Jessica stiffened and struggled to exhale as her release tumbled through her. Edward's steady, inhuman speed tortured her exquisitely. The vibrations against her sex resulted in screams of intense ecstasy.

She assumed he would stop after she came down from the delirious high... _she was wrong._

Orgasms descended upon her, his mouth never leaving her, swallowing every drop of her flavor.

"I can't... too… good..." she stuttered.

Nothing she said was heard by him. He leered at the vein pumping wonderfully brisk under her skin. His cool lips moved from her clit, to her inner thigh. She tugged at the belt, asking him to kiss her, to allow her to pleasure him.

He could not fight the beast any longer… He bit and quivered at the rush of warm, honeyed vital essence.

Divine liquid.

Intoxicating.

_Addictive_.

A familiar scent tickled his senses… venom… _his_ venom changing her.

The knowledge of his actions speared at him. He wretched himself away from the siren he still so desperately craved and watched her body begin to twitch and jerk. Her thoughts were seared with the inferno of her transformation.

His cell phone chimed in his pocket. He knew who it was.

A wild, shrieking voice resounded in his eardrum, _"Edward! Suck the venom out! You still have time!"_

The response she wanted to hear would not come. _Was it selfish to want this? _To no longer be the loner, the seventh wheel...

"_What are you doing?! Stop! This isn't you!"_

He pressed the 'End' button and squeezed the device until it turned to dust. Kneeling beside the bed where the girl lay, he took her hand in his. Blood stained sheets. Sweat beading down her torso. He'd never seen a more glorious sight.

They could not stay here. Her mother would soon stumble back from her latest conquest.

His decision made, he untied her wrists, wrapped her shaky body and any evidence of his late night visit in the blankets. After a last glance through the room, he jumped out of the window with his chosen in his arms.

* * *

If it wasn't liked, don't flame please. This OS was risky as fore-mentioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I love you... so much, you must kill me now..."**_

* * *

Three of the longest days of his existence passed. Privacy was an illusion with the intrusive, exasperating clan. They followed him after excuses were made to the hospital, and the elusive Cullen's were nothing more than phantom rumors within the town.

Carlisle stood sentry with Edward in his room. Jessica's thrashing ended a few hours ago, her transformation nearing its final stage. Jasper and Esme went to great lengths to newborn proof this room in the Alaskan home. They never mentioned his _slip_. However, he read their minds; they did not want to know if it was a _'__slip__'_ or if it was a conscious decision to take the young girl.

He allowed them this minuscule peace of mind. _If they only knew__…_

"Why her?"

He looked at Carlisle and sighed, "Again?"

"You never answered the first time."

Edward leaned against the wall and stared at his nude seductress. Clothes were unnecessary during the change, and he wanted to witness the hardening of her skin. He _needed_ to experience this with her the only way he could. Her lustrous hair lengthened, those delectable lips tinged a permanent rouge... "I wanted her."

Carlisle gaped at him, "That's it?"

"Should there be more? _You_ wanted Esme. You took her as well. Do not create complications where there are none. _I wanted her_. All of you took whom you wanted and not an eyelash was batted your way."

His father figure was speechless. He had no argument; the facts were as is. Time and again the great love of Carlisle and Esme was recounted, ignoring the darker side of their tale... Edward was right. No one better than Carlisle comprehended that sometimes a _need _is more than any being can handle.

Rosalie and Alice refused to look at their _'brother'_. This suited him fine. He was never one to converse openly with them. He amused Alice - and her childish ways - before he chose his siren; and his _other_ 'sister' was discounted at every word.

He did not leave Jessica's side. Once her skin marbled and glittered under the rays of sunshine, he conceded to a modicum of modesty. He dressed her in one of his shirts.

* * *

One by one, the rest of the coven made their way into the room. Her failing heartbeat alerted to the imminent death and subsequent immortality. Alice picked at her manicure, "I bought her clothes, you know."

"She will wear whatever she desires," he pinched his brow, the frustration mounting causing venom to linger in his mouth.

"Edward, perhaps Alice is correct-" Esme stopped herself when he bared his teeth at her.

"Get out," he snarled.

"We only want-"

He crouched in front of the coven, muscles tensed, ready to defend what was his. "Get. Out."

His fury was palpable to all in the room. Rosalie pulled on her husband's arm, "Let's go."

Alice's sad eyes lingered on him, "You aren't the same-"

He straightened, hands twitching with the ache for violence, "That is where you are mistaken. This _is _who I am. I chose my mate. I refuse to bend to your will... any of you, for that matter. Rosalie is intelligent enough to comprehend you have overstayed your welcome. Leave us."

* * *

Edward welcomed the silence in his home. As a parting gift, his sire presented him with the deed to the Alaskan dwelling. Neither said goodbye. Eternity as the damned prevented elongated grudges.

His chosen remained motionless. He craved to touch her, to taste the new flavor between those pale, lean thighs... he adjusted his erection. The Seer assured him she would awaken before twilight. When she did... _Oh, the plans he had for her..._

"Edward?" an enchanting, musical voice asked.

He turned, gazing possessively at the enchantress. "Yes, sweet girl."

"What-my voice?" Her delicate fingers caressed the skin he longed to feel. "My throat... burns..."

He appeared before her, lifting her chin, forcing her to look at him. Those eyes, once an entrancing sapphire, now a deep _blood _red... He licked his lips, all the while running his thumb along her jaw. His need for her escalating, reaching unprecedented heights.

"You are mine. My honeyed temptation. My torture. My sin," he breathed, allowing his true nature to seize him. He did not know what the future held, and he did not care. He would protect her. _Claim _her. She was _his_...

No one else mattered.

* * *

**Side Note: **

Not sure where that came from. Hopefully it worked. It blended in well in my head...

_(Lyric from Song: If I was Your Vampire, by Marilyn Manson)_


End file.
